Harry versus Draco in an Alternate Reality
by lameduke
Summary: Harry and Draco in alternate reality and Harry is emo.


HARRY VERSUS DRACO IN AN ALTERNATE REALITY

Chapter 1: A Visit From Draco

As he walked into Harry's dark and depressing room, Draco could feel a cold shiver descend his spine. It was damp and there was a slight breeze coming in from the prison-like windows. He was sitting in a shadowy corner, staring malevolently at Draco as he watched his every move. He could sense the presence of an animal lurking around in the depth of the darkness, slowly approaching him, but in the faint light it was impossible to tell this mysterious creature's location. Harry said not a word as Draco mentally analyzed his room and all of a sudden the animal pounced on him as Harry malignantly laughed and smirked at his torture. Draco could hear him saying something inaudible over the sound of the animal hissing and scratching at me. He spoke slightly louder and Draco was able to comprehend from his rambling, "Yes my Sprinkles. Attack the outsider. Do my biddings. Whahahahahaha-ha. Gouge out the eyes. Yes, that's the way."

Draco recovered from his vicious cat-like animal's fatal wounds on his skull and eyes, praying that he would ever be able to see again, being unable to test his vision in such a dark room. His eyes were able to slightly make out other features in the room a few minutes after Harry's attempt to blind him via Sprinkles. There were blood stains all across the room, some of those were undoubtedly Draco's from Sprinkles. The room as a whole was cluttered and disheveled with papers. Draco was constantly stepping on something and hearing either the crunching sound of breaking glass or the creaking floors buried underneath papers. The papers themselves, Draco could faintly see, were mostly unfinished poetry, depressing stories, and pictures of a man morphed with Satan, the Prince of Darkness. It was like being in a haunted house and by this point the sun had entirely set and darkness had completely engulfed the room, except for the distant light of the full moon above, at which he howled and once again began to laugh maniacally.

Such an environment must have scarred Harry for life, creating a sense of fear in his life. The drapes fluttered eerily and the breeze severely dropped the room temperature, now colder with the passing time; it made Draco's bones shudder. All of the pain and suffering of a million years seemed to belong within said dormitory. On the walls were pictures of his favorite horror monsters, "The Quidditch Murderer", "Broomstick Bill", "The Demon Owl from Hell", and his ideal role-model from the real wizarding world, Lord Voldemort. These posters were barely visible in the shadowy room. Then Draco noticed a dartboard on the other side of the room. As he went to examine it, Harry watched him, giving him the evil eye that was only observable by the moonlight reflecting off of the whites of them. The dartboard was covered with photographs of his greatest enemies. Draco heard a swift noise about two inches from his head and he turned around to see Harry smirking at him, having narrowly avoided his wrath expressed in a magically enhanced, thrown dart. He hit one of the photographs on the dartboard square between the eyes and as Draco went to scrutinize the dart, he became cognizant that there were hundreds of miniscule holes punctured into each picture. It made him feel uneasy to see his picture on the board with numerous holes, mostly on his vital organs, punctured more than the others.

There was a faint trickling noise coming from somewhere in the room, and Draco saw Sprinkles' lurking figure, like a silhouette, scrambling about, preparing to pounce when his back was turned. Abruptly, Sprinkles pounced on, not Draco, but a malicious stuffed clown, and looked mischievously around the room from its perched vantage point. From out of nowhere, Harry pulled out his collection of antique knives and daggers and began throwing them at me using his wand for accuracy, at which point Draco ran from his room, barely escaping alive, and vowing never again to return. Draco could hear his maniacal laughter through the thin door, covered with posters of skulls, and could envision his malevolent smirk. Draco returned to the safety of his own dormitory with the images of Harry still haunting him.


End file.
